bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Rules
General Rules Etiquette #You are expected to treat every host and player with basic levels of respect. There is zero tolerance at Bang A Rang for excessive bullying as well as any prejudiced comments or other forms of hate. #It is up to the hosts to determine whether a player has acted poorly enough to warrant official actions, and if yes they will decide on the appropriate consequence based on the nature of the situation. Challenge and Vote Submissions #Voting #*You are allowed to switch your vote. You may do so as many times as you’d like throughout the 24 hour tribal phase. We kindly ask that you do not abuse the system and take unfair advantage/troll and cause any confusion on purpose. If the hosts feel that is the case they have the right to step in and put a stop to it. #*Votes must be submitted by the deadline. If you fail to do so, your vote will not be counted and instead a vote for yourself will be added in its place. #*You can create your own parchments for Tribal Council. The hosts have the authority to veto any parchment that they find inappropriate or not suitable for the fellow players to see. #*You are advised to submit a Voting Confessional for each vote that you send. #*We will not reveal how many people have voted at any given time. #Challenges #*When the challenge calls for a photo submission, the screenshot must include the entire screen, including your discord and date/time in the corner. Hosts may ask for further precautions if they wish. If you have a technical issue with this, the hosts will work with you to modify your submission process- just let them know in a timely manner. #*Challenge scores MUST be your own. #**You absolutely can not find any scores online OR have someone else do the challenge for you. #**Photoshopping is banned. The hosts run nearly every submissions through a software to test for tampering- do not do it under any circumstances. #*Challenges must be submitted prior to the deadline. If you are not able to do so you must report to your thread prior to the deadline stating that you abstain from the challenge. You may raise concerns in your thread about adjusting the deadline time if very odd, extenuating circumstances arise, but it is ultimately the hosts’ decision if it will be allowed. Viewing Lounge Interference #If you are a member of the viewing lounge, you are prohibited from revealing ANY information to players in the game. #*This is more than just forwarding screenshots or telling them what is happening- it also includes dropping subtle hints or strategically phrased comments to guide them to certain conclusions. We advise that you don’t even talk about the game with the current players in order to make sure you do not infringe upon the rules. #If you are a player that receives information from the Viewing Lounge, you must tell the hosts immediately, or else you are also considered guilty- even if you did not ask for the leaked information. #If you are curious about whether a Viewing Lounge confession was posted, ask a host, not a viewer. Sockpuppeting #Bang A Rang has zero tolerance for sockpuppeting. If you have played this ORG before, you can not apply again, aside from returnee seasons. If you do, you will be banned, and any prior success of yours will be repealed. #If you are aware of another person sockpuppeting and you fail to alert the hosts or admins, you are also considered guilty. #If you have not played the ORG before and want to apply as an alias or new profile, ask the hosts first so they can assess the situation. Strikes and Consequences #Each time you miss a deadline you will be given a strike. #Strikes can also come as a punishment for breaking other rules. #Three strikes lead to immediate removal from the game. Investigations of Cheating #If the hosting team has reason to believe that cheating has occurred, they have the authority to ask for screenshots of messages or any other resources that might help sort the problem out. You are expected to cooperate in such times. Player Communication Preseason Talk #Once you receive an invitation to play Bang A Rang, you are prohibited from telling anybody about your spot on the season. If you do, you risk losing your privilege to play. #Do not ask people whether or not they were accepted to a season or spread rumors about who is. Cross Tribal Talk #Unless stated specifically by the hosting team, you are forbidden to talk about the game with any person on a tribe besides the one you are currently on. #If somebody from a different tribe attempts to talk about the game with you, you must shut them down immediately and report the incident to the hosts in order to stay guilt free. Screenshotting #You may never send screenshots of your game conversations to another player, regardless of what is contained within them. #*This includes screenshotting your hosting thread or any group chats. #*Voice messages, screen recordings, and any other documentation will be treated the same as screenshots if leaked/used unfairly. The former are similar to screenshots in the sense that they are generally used to better someone’s game unfairly. This does not go hand in hand with the game of survivor and the punishments will be severe. #You may screenshot your tribe chat and send it to players, IF they are on your tribe. #Screenshots (and anything else of that sort, audio recordings, videos, etc) will be punished a lot more harshly. The punishments will range from a strike and/or a self vote (in cases where it was sent by accident or there were special circumstances and the intent wasn’t to better someone’s game) to a 6-12 month ban in addition to all the in game punishments (a self-vote, strike, immediate removal, etc) depending on the severity of the situation. #*Players who witness any of the rules being broken and choose to stay quiet will also be punished. Third Party Deals #You may not make negotiations that involve factors outside of the game. #*This includes bribery, blackmail, or any contingencies regarding unrelated transfer of goods/services. #If somebody is doing this, tell the hosts immediately. Game Guidelines Confessions #'Viewing Lounge Confessions' #*These go to the public during the game for the purpose of entertaining viewers and keeping them updated on your game. #**To send one, message your confession to your thread, and start it with "VL:". #**Leaking is always a risk, so please do not overshare in your VL confessions. #'Game Confessions' #*These will not be shared until after the season, so you can write whatever you want. #* In your private thread with the hosts, you can submit confessionals or simply rant. The threads will not be opened unless contestants consent to it post season. Hidden Immunity Idols #If you play a Hidden Immunity Idol, any votes cast against you at that Tribal Council will not count. # Situational idol plays are allowed! This means that during the tribal phase you are allowed to submit situational conditions while playing your idol. For example you could say “I will be playing my idol if Ally Allen chooses to play her advantage tonight.” However, you have to be specific with what you say. You cannot simply go “I play my idol if I get votes tonight.” Other advantages such as double votes, vote stealers, etc are all fair game as well. If there happens to be a very specific advantage with unorthodox powers, hosts should discuss with the admins and reach a decision together on how to handle that specific situation. #Idols must be played prior to the Tribal Council deadline. #You may only pass your idol to people on your tribe, unless if it is One World. #*If you do pass your idol to another player on a different tribe in One World, it must be done before Tribal Council starts. Tie Votes #If the votes are tied, a revote will occur. #*Only the people without the votes tied on them will participate. #*You must vote for one of the people involved in the tie on the revote. #* For the duration of a revote, you may not pass any idols or advantages. #If there is still a tie after the revote, a rock draw will occur. The people not immune or involved in the tie all forfeit their ability to send someone home and instead leave it up to fate, where one of them will be randomly ejected from the game. #Any advantages used in the tie vote will not carry over into the revote, unless otherwise stated. #2-2 tie votes at the Final 4 Tribal, and only then, will result in a Firemaking challenge instead of rocks. Leaving the Game #Players are advised to be very wise with how they handle their elimination. You are most certainly allowed to call anyone out on your way out. However, you CANNOT leak any screenshots/voice messages or anything else of that sort to stain someone else’s image. This can now result in a one year ban from playing any future seasons. It does not matter how minor it is or how irrelevant the information is, you can not do it. #*Additionally, if you divulge any information kept secret from the hosts regarding anyone tampering with the season only when you get the boot you could face an even larger punishment. If it does get to that point, the admins will have the final say in the matter. #If you are removed from the game by the hosts, the decision is final. The admin team will discuss any removals prior to them taking place to ensure the correct decision is being made. #If you are removed from the game, it is up to the hosts whether or not you may sit on the jury, if applicable. #You may quit the game at any time, but we kindly ask that you only apply if you are confident you will be able to stay through the entirety of the game. #If somebody leaves abruptly through a removal or quit, it is the hosting team’s decision if the current round of play will continue or be terminated. Their decision is final. hi